Digital signatures are not widely embraced by businesses due to technological complexity and lack of a widely accepted standard. When a paper document is physically signed with an ink pen and then scanned, faxed or emailed, there is no assurance that the text of the document was not substantially altered after the signature was applied. A wide range of digital signature technologies exists today, but they do not provide tamper-proof mechanisms for verifying physical documents printed with physical ink.